The compound [hydroxy(tosyloxy)iodo]benzene is known but is a relatively new compound having first been reported in 1970.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,920 relates to 2,5-thiophenediyl-bis(iodonium salts) produced by a condensation reaction in the presence of sulfuric acid. It is essential to employ at least a 100 percent molar excess of sulfuric acid. The reactants are a phenyl-2-thienyliodonium trifluoroacetate and a (diacetoxyiodo)benzene. This patent is not pertinent in that not only are the reactants clearly different, but also the reaction must be carried out in a sulfuric acid which limits the types of acid-sensitive substituted groups which may be utilized in the reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,928 relates to difunctional iodonium salts of diphenyl oxide. Generally, the compounds are prepared by the condensation of (diacetoxyiodo)phenyl ether with thiophene or benzene in the presence of trifluoroacetic acid. This patent also contains no suggestion of the reactants of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,989 relates to a bis(p-phenoxyphenyl)iodonium trifluoroacetate or trichloroacetate salts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,140 relates to 3,5-dimethyl-4-isoxazolyliodonium salts of the formula set forth therein. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,028 relates to bis(dichloroacetoxy)iodobenzenes and bis(trichloroacetoxy)iodobenzenes having the formula set forth therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,586 relates to pyridyliodonium salts of the formula set forth therein. All patents lack the reactants of the present invention, and generally relate to acid catalyzed condensations.
The above patents also failed to suggest any reaction of bis(trihalosilyl)arenes, or bis(triorganosilyl)arenes, or of mono- or bis(triorganosilyl)heterocyclics, or mono- or bis(trihalosilyl)heterocyclics, as well as the mono- or bis(iodonium salts) of the present invention.